As if the world revolves around her
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Yui can be such a fool sometimes, yet why do people revolve around her?


**As if the world revolves around her**

**Characters: **Yui, Akira, Ui and Azusa

**Summary: **Yui can be such a fool sometimes, yet why do most people revolve around her?

* * *

A bubbley brunette jumped up and down next to the intimidating lead guitarist. The brunette had a beaming grin plastered on her face, holding the raven haired girl by her arm.

"Akira-chan, it'll be amazing! You'll get to meet my family and friends, it'll be wonderful!" The brunette said with a soft smile. The raven head twirled the brunettes' hair with her fingers, giving her an unamused smile.

Akira was never the nervous type, yet she can't help it. Yui was one of her closest friends she has, yes Akira just called Yui a friend. It has been a few months before Akira met Houkago tea time's lead singer. Their meeting was very unique. Yui drooled on Akira's uniform. It isn't a pleasant memory for Akira, yet it was a precious one for Yui.

"It doesn't really make any sense to me Yui. You only invited me, not Ayame or Sachi." Akira told her friend.

Yui put a finger on her lip, trying to remember why she didn't invite them.

"Oh yeah, Ayame and Sachi video chatted with my family" Yui said, suddenly remembering the events months ago.

Remembering the events as well, Akira nodded her head. It was back in summer when Sachi told Akira that Yui wanted to show Akira her parents. Akira couldn't care less about Yui back then, so she simply said no.

Yui took Akira's arm as they both sat down on a bench. Akira tried to let go, but the brunette had a tight grip on her arm. Yui was still waiting patiently 'till the train came. As a train arrived, a train left.

"What's our train number again?" Yui asked, a little pumped up for the train.

"Eighty-Six" Akira replied.

"Okay, so Eighty-four is arriving, which means eighty-five is leaving. Eighty-four is then leaving, so Eighty-six is going to arrive any minute!"Yui exclaimed, jumping off of her seat. Many people gave Yui a glance.

'Leave it to Yui to get me embarrassed in public.' Akira mentally told herself.

Yui's logic was actually correct. Train eighty six came in just four minutes. Yui mentally gave herself a pat on the back, as the two went inside the train and gave the man their tickets.

The two then found a reasonable spot as they sat down next to and old couple. Yui kept on eyeing them, giving them little smiles. She then decided to start a nice conversation with them.

"Hello, my name is Yui!" Yui exclaimed, putting her hand out to shake the elderly ladies hand.

"Yui? I have a granddaughter named Yui, she was born a couple months ago." The elderly lady said with a sweet smile.

"Ah, Maybe I can train her to be a professional guitarist! Then she can have a band and play concerts!" Yui said, giving her a beaming smile.

"You're a guitarist, if so then are you in a band? I played mini concerts at my school festivals; it was an all-girls high school. I'm not sure if Sakuragaoka High School is a mixed gender school yet though."

"Noway, that was my high school!" Yui cried out with a very happy expression.

As the two chatted away, Akira stared at the window sighing.

* * *

"The train ride was so long Akira-chan!" Yui complained, stretching her arms out.

"Maybe you would've slept like the elderly lady you talked to." Akira pointed out.

"It's so late too, we'll never make it to school tomorrow, and we'll miss our classes! We would have to stay here for an hour!" Yui suddenly realized.

'I knew I should've stayed.' Akira thought to herself. The raven head looked at the night sky, too bad clouds were covering the moon tonight night. Yui didn't enjoy the night sky as well, she couldn't she a thing! She grabbed Akira's arm as fast as she can.

"It's so dark Akira-chan!" Yui mumbled. The two walked around town, trying to find somebody to give the directions.

_"Akira-chan, we don't need a cab! I know the whole town"_ Yui chirped when she and Akira entered the train station earlier that day. Akira is pretty sure that Yui is lost. She kept on screeching when she thought she heard something horrid, clutching on to Akira even tighter.

"Fuu, maybe I should Call Ui, she doesn't have a driver's license but she can find us!" Yui suggested, quickly flipping her phone and dialing the numbers on her keypad.

Akira overheard the two girls giving each other a few words. Yui closed her phone and gave Akira a huge grin.

"Ui said she can't come, well she can but someone else is! I wonder who it is, I love surprises." Yui giggled. Akira just stood there, looking at the girl while rolling her eyes.

Yui happily jumped onto a mud puddle. She continued to jump up and down, even though she was getting mud all over herself. The area around the two girls wasn't exactly faltering; broken beer bottles laid on the bumpy cement ground. The ground wasn't so flattering with the bumps and the cracks everywhere. Apartments were around them, cracks on the walls and bugs going around the building. Yui was happy that she didn't live in a place like this, she would've been frightened! Yui turned around only to face the intimidating gutarist, yet she wasn't present.

"Akira-chan" Yui yelled out extremely frightened. No answer. The brunette hugged herself, to feel a little better. She then had some courage to yell out the raven heads name again.

"Akira-chan" Yui asked again, about to burst into tears.

"Yui-senpai", Yui stopped and stared at the alley way. Akira was there, she definitely was over there. Yet the other person's voice, it was so familiar.

"Azunya is that you? To save me and Akira" Yui said, pouncing onto to cat like girl.

"Uh, Yui-senpai please get off." Azusa muttered silently, yet she still accepted the hug

* * *

**Okay since I'm so lazy right now I shortened it, I'll be making chapter two very soon though. I'm trying to make a long one-shot vocaloid Fanfiction so I just shortened this one, sorry (again!)**


End file.
